Nests Defiler
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Kalau Joongie nakal, Hyung akan marah. Kalau Hyung marah, lebih baik Joongie mati saja daripada tubuh Joongie kotor gara-gara Jung Yunho jahat itu, ne... Mari mati bersama Hyung." / YunJae Incest.


_**Tittle : **__**Nests Defiler (Ga nyambung dengan isi)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance? Familly? Incest? A little hurt/sad? **__**(silahkan tentukan sendiri)**_

_**Rate : **__**M-Preg**_

_**Cast : **__**Member DBSK (untuk keperluan cerita marga disesuaikan)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**____**but this story **__**is**__** mine**__**,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **__**Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi yang sama...

Mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya selama enam tahun lamanya ini. Mimpi yang mengerikan, terlalu mengerikan untuk sekedar dingat. Mimpi yang selalu menghantarkan pahit dalam setiap denyut nadi dan aliran darahnya. Mimpi yang merubah hidup dan nasibnya... Mimpi yang harus diakuinya mampu membuatnya terluka...

"Tuan muda, anda sudah ditunggu untuk makan pagi bersama."

_Doe eyes_ kelam itu hanya memandang datar pelayan yang memasuki kamarnya, mengabaikan sejenak suara-suara berisik yang memenuhi tempurung kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum beranjak dari ranjang empuknya dan berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka, setidaknya dirinya harus menghilangkan muka bantalnya bukan sebelum mendatangi meja makan tempat para iblis itu berada?

Jemari lentik pucatnya menggenggam erat punggung tangga yang ditapakinya satu per satu, dadanya bergemuruh, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar bahkan beberapa kali dirinya nyaris terjatuh akibat kakinya yang salah menumpu. Setiap kali para iblis itu berkumpul entah kenapa dirinya selalu ketakutan seperti ini. Ketakutan yang nyaris membuatnya memotong nadinya sendiri beberapa kali. Beruntung otaknya belum rusak sehingga kewarasannya masih tersisa walaupun sering kali bersinggungan dengan kegilaannya.

Sedikit ragu namun akhirnya anak tangga terakhir terlampaui juga. Kaki jenjangnya yang masih terbalut piyama itu melangkah pelan menuju ruang makan dimana di sisi kiri dan kanan sudah berdiri pelayan yang membungkuk hormat padanya, memberikan sapaan dan penghormatan pagi seolah-olah dirinya adalah bangsawan berdarah biru.

Padahal bukan!

Rumah ini bukanlah rumah bangsawan, hanya rumah biasa yang menjadi sarang... para iblis? Bukan! Bukan! Bukan iblis. Lebih tepat bila disebut sebagai pendosa. Ya, pendosa, Rumah indah ini bukanlah rumah bangsawan melainkan sarang bagi para pendosa yang hidup dalam kemunafikan dan lingkaran setan.

Begitu pintu jati bercat kecoklatan yang di atas permukaannya terdapat ukiran harimau sumatra yang nyaris punah itu terbuka, dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang yang langsung menghujaninya dengan beragam tatapan memilukan. Ya, memilukan. Atau setidaknya seperti itulah yang terlihat sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

Tatapan menghakimi, tatapan penuh kasih dan cinta, tatapan mengasihani, tatapan iba, tatapan jijik, tatapan meremehkan, tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian, tatapan penuh kerinduan dan hasrat, tatapan penuh dendam serta tatapan ingin membunuh semua didapatkannya. Terlebih karena hari ini 'orang itu' ikut makan bersama di dalam ruang makan yang sudah terlebih dahulu ditempati para pendosa itu.

Meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu lebih mirip sebagai sebuah altar persembahan pada para iblis dimana tubuhnya akan dicabik-cabik kemudian dibakar di dalam api neraka abadi yang tidak bisa dipadamkan. Dengan langkah berat akibat dibebani keraguan besar akhirnya dia melangkah menuju sebuah kursi yang memang menjadi tempatnya untuk duduk. Setelah pelayan menarik kursi itu untuknya pemilik _doe eyes_ itu duduk manis dengan debaran jantung yang menggila.

"Joongie, bagaimana kedaanmu pagi ini? Merasa lebih baik?"

_Doe_ _eyes_ itu melirik _yeoja_ yang duduk di sampingnya, "Tidak ada yang terlalu baik dalam hidupku, _Ahjumma_. Semuanya biasa saja." Jawabnya dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Joongie _Appa_ dan _Umma_mu..."

Jaejoong, _namja_ berkulit pucat itu menatap tajam pamannya, suami dari adik _Umma_nya, "_Ahjushi_, jangan rusak pagiku lebih dari ini!" _chery_ _lips_nya melengkung sempurna.

Selalu seperti ini...

Bila paman dan bibinya datang berkunjung ke rumahnya, ayah dan ibunya memilih pergi dari sana. Biarlah! Tidak menjadi masalah sebenarnya, toh semua penghuni rumah itu hanyalah kumpulan para pendosa yang sudah menjual hati mereka kepada para iblis.

"_Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_..." seorang balita yang berada dalam gendongan pengasuhnya menggapai-gapaikan tangan kecilnya ke arah ibunya.

"Bawa dia kemari!" suara rendah itu terdengar dingin seolah-olah menggumamkan mantra sihir yang mampu membekukan udara. Membuat semua yang duduk di meja makan terdiam dalam kesunyian untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"_Umma_..." balita tampan itu sedikit merengek dan meronta ketika ayahnya mengambilnya dari gendongan sang pengasuh. Dia ingin ibunya bukan sang ayah.

"Hidangkan makanannya sekarang!" perintah _namja_ yang kini sedang menenangkan putranya yang sedang meronta-ronta di atas pangkuannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Ya! Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa dia harus kembali membawa luka dan ketakutan itu lagi? Kenapa? Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada sumpit yang tengah digenggamnya. Tatapan milik _namja_ yang berada di sebrang meja tepat di hadapannya itu seolah-olah mengintimidasi dan mengulitinya, membuatnya merasakan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba datang menyergapnya.

Ingatan Jaejoong berputar kebelakang, kembali pada masa enam tahun yang lalu dimana semua mimpi buruk itu terjadi pada dirinya. Dimana semua penderitaannya dimulai, masa dimana dirinya dan seluruh penghuni rumah besar itu menjadi seorang pendosa yang keji dan hina...

.

.

"_Andwe! Andwe!" jerit Jaejoong yang terus meronta saat sosok serupa dirinya itu menampar wajahnya dan mulai mengoyak satu per satu kain yang membalut tubuhnya. Doe eyesnya mengalirkan air mata penuh ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan. Bisa saja Jaejoong menghajar dan mendorong namja yang tengah menduduki perutnya itu, hanya saja..._

"_Young Woong tenanglah! Young Woong!" namja dewasa itu mencekal kedua lengan putranya susah payah, menarik paksa tubuhnya yang menghimpit saudara kembarnya sendiri, "Young Woong dengarkan Appa!"_

"_Arghhh! Pergi! Pergi! Aku ingin membersihkan Joongie! Pergi!" namja serupa Jaejoong itu terus meronta, kakinya menendang-nendang, tatapan nyalangnya mengarah pada Jaejoong, tajam dan menusuk, "Pergiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" jeritnya._

"_Young Woong! Hentikan!" suara rendah dan dingin itu menhujam indera pendengaran Yong Woong, namja serupa Jaejoong itu menatap nyalang penuh kemarahan pada sosok bermata musang yang kini sudah berada di samping ibu mereka yang tengah menangis karena syock._

"_Argh! Kau!" Young Woong berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari cekalan sang ayah, berlari ke arah sosok bermata musang itu dan bersiap memukulnya, sayang namja yang lebih dewasa darinya itu dengan mudah mencekal kedua lengannya, "Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak sudi disentuh oleh orang menjijikkan sepertimu! Lepaskan aku!"_

"_Kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan daripada aku. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada uri Joongie! KAU HAMPIR MEMERKOSANYA PABO!" suara tinggi dan berat itu membuat Young Woong tersentak._

"_A... Ani... Ani... Aku hanya ingin membersihkan tubuh Joongie yang kotor." Gumam Young Woong seperti orang linglung, "Kau! Kau yang mengotori Joongie! Kau mengotori Joongie! Kau pantas mati! Mati! Enyahlah ke nereka dasar jahanam!" maki Young Woong penuh emosi._

_Beberapa suster dan seorang dokter datang. Mencekal lengan Young Woong dan menyuntikkan sesuatu pada tangan kiri namja serupa Jaejoong itu hingga akhirnya tubuh kurus itu melemas dan terlelap._

_._

_._

"Ahh!" pemilik _doe eyes_ itu terensentak ketika tangannya diremas kuat oleh jemari milik _namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya. Ternyata bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu masih saja menghantuinya sampai sekarang. Ironis memang. Tetapi apa boleh buat? Kenangan buruk itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan dan menyiksanya.

"Makanlah!" suara _bass_ itu memang terdengar datar-datar saja, tetapi _namja_ cantik berkulit pucat itu tahu bahwa kata 'makanlah' yang ditujukan padanya adalah sebuah perintah. Perintah yang harus dipatuhinya bila tidak ingin membuat suasana pagi ini rusak karena sebuah amarah dan dendam.

"_Appa_, susu..." celoteh _namja_ cilik itu saat berusaha menggapai segelas susu yang memang menjadi jatahnya.

Mungkin keluarga ini memang sudah dikutuk oleh para iblis sehingga menjadi keluarga pendosa. Ya, mungkin saja...

.

.

Aroma tanah menguar, menari-nari bersama aroma khas rerumputan yang baru saja dipangkas, semerbak memenuhi ruangan lantai dua itu. Di atas rumput hijau kaki kecil itu berlarian mengejar beberapa ekor anjing yang sedang bermain dengannya, tentu saja dengan pengawasan para pengasuhnya. Tidak jauh darinya dua orang dewasa tampak bercakap-cakap dengan seriusnya, menyibukkan diri mereka dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan _doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu tertutup, membiarkan aroma khas yang tiba-tiba datang itu membelai indera penciumannya, merelakan perasaan berdosa itu menggrogoti hatinya perlahan-lahan, membuatnya sakit dan perih, sebuah luka yang tidak akan bisa disembuhkan oleh obat macam apapun di dunia ini.

"Apakah kepulanganku mengganggumu, hm?"

Bahkan suara rendah dan biasa itu terdengar sebagai kutukan untuknya. Tubuhnya mengejang ketika sepasang lengan itu mendekap tubuhnya sangat erat, terlalu erat hingga terasa sedikit sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Katakan bila aku mengganggumu, maka aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya."

"_Andwe_!" suaranya memekik, tidak lagi! Sudah cukup! Jaejoong tidak mau merasakan kehilangan seperti itu lagi! Jaejoong tidak mau merasakan kesedihan dan nestapa itu sekali lagi. Tidak! Sudah cukup!

"_Gwaechana_ _Boo_... _Gwaechana_..." pelukan itu mengerat seiring isakan yang keluar dari _chery_ _lips_ Jaejoong.

Entah dosa apa yang menaungi para leluhur keluarga Jung itu hingga rumah kediaman mereka menjadi sarang pendosa seperti ini. Setiap nyawa yang terlahir dan menyandang nama keluarga Jung pasti akan dililit oleh rantai para iblis yang akan menyeret mereka ke dalam kubangan dosa tidak terampuni. Dan lingkaran terkutuk itu terus menghantui para anak-anak yang terlahir dengan mewarisi darah keluarga terkutuk itu.

Bermula dari Jung Siwon yang menikahi adiknya sendiri, Jung Kibum hingga melahirkan sebuah bunga dosa bernama Jung Yoochun. Ironisnya, Jung Yoochun pun akhirnya menikahi sepupunya sendiri yang bernama Kim Junsu dan menghasilkan bunga dosa lainnya yakni Jung Yunho, Jung Young Woong dan Jung Jaejoong. Dan lima tahun yang lalu lahirlah Jung Changmin sebagai satu-satunya penerus keluarga Jung sampai sekarang. Kerabat mereka pun membiarkan saja kutukan itu menaungi mereka dan menjadikan rumah mereka sebagai sarang dosa.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Takdir kejam dan terkutuk itu sudah terjadi bahkan sebelum mesin pertama ditemukan.

.

.

"_Joongie baby..." jemari pucat dan dingin itu mengusap wajah tirus Jaejoong yang tengah ketakutan, "Waeyo Joongie? Kenapa Joongie menghianati Hyungie, eoh? Bukankah Joongie tahu kalau Hyungie sangat mencintai Joongie?"_

_Jaejoong tersudut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Jemari pucat yang membelai wajahnya itu terlihat seperti jemari penyihir jahat yang hendak memasukkannya ke dalam tungku untuk kemudian direbus hidup-hidup._

"_KENAPA KAU MENGHIANATIKU, HUH?! JAWAB AKU SAAT AKU BERTANYA PADAMU JUNG JAEJOONG!" Bentakan itu semakin menjalarkan ketakutan dalam diri Jaejoong. Andaikan bisa, Jaejoong ingin berlari mencari dokter atau suster untuk menenangkan namja serupa dirinya itu, sosok yang menjelma menjadi seorang pesakitan._

"_Hyung... Kau menyakitiku." Lirih Jaejoong._

_Sosok serupa Jaejoong itu tersenyum sinis, jemari pucatnya mencekik leher Jaejoong kuat-kuat, "Kau sakit? AKU LEBIH SAKIT! Joongie ya... Hatiku sangat sakit karena kau menghianatiku, Baby..."_

"_Uhuk!" napas Jaejoong tersengal, sekuat daya yang dia punya dikerahkannya untuk memukul lengan pucat sama seperti miliknya yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan napasnya itu. Jaejoong meronta-ronta._

"_Kalau Joongie nakal, Hyung akan marah. Kalau Hyung marah, lebih baik Joongie mati saja daripada tubuh Joongie kotor gara-gara Jung Yunho jahat itu, ne... Mari mati bersama Hyung." __Young Woong tersenyum bahagia melihat penderitaan adik kembarnya yang nyaris pingsan karena kehabisan napas._

"_Matilah sendiri!"_

_Bruk!_

_Namja bermata setajam musang itu mendorong tubuh Young Woong hingga jatuh terjerembab di samping ranjang Jaejoong, "Boo, gwaechana?" diraihnya tubuh gemetar Jaejoong yang tengah ketakutan itu, dipeluknya erat berusaha memberikan sedikit kenyamanan bagi adik tercintanya._

_Para suster yang memang bertugas menjaga dan mengawasi Young Woong segera memberikan suntikan penenang bagi namja serupa Jaejoong itu, namja yang sejak usianya menginjak lima belas tahun lalu mengalami sedikit gangguan kejiwaan. Young Woong akan marah bila ada orang lain yang mendekati Jaejoong yang dianggap sebagai miliknya, bahkan Young Woong pernah mendorong ibunya sendiri hingga pelipisnya berdarah hanya karena mengkompres kening Jaejoong yang kala itu sedang demam._

_Seorang iblis yang terjebak dalam sarang pendosa, itulah Young Woong..._

_._

_._

Jaejoong diam saja ketika bibir berbentuk hati mulai mencium _chery lips_nya, Jaejoong memilih memejamkan kedua _doe eyes_nya ketika _namja_ itu mulai mencumbu dirinya, memberikan kehangatan, kenyamanan, dosa dan rasa bersalah diwaktu bersamaan kepada dirinya. Jaejoong menyesal namun menikmati, Jaejoong tidak pernah mengingkari dan menerimanya dengan rela. Serela dirinya menerima takdir bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pendosa, hanya saja memang rasa berdosa yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya kadang mampu membuatnya merasa sangat ketakutan.

Mungkin _paranoia_ telah menggrogoti akal sehat dan kewarasan Jaejoong. Ya, penyakit yang dideritanya semenjak enam tahun yang lalu setelah kejadian memilukan itu terjadi... _Paranoia_, penyakit kejiwaan yang membuat penderitanya berpikiran mengenai hal-hal aneh yang bersifat khayalan itu sudah menjadi parasit bagi otak Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu selalu dihantui rasa bersalah dan berdosa berlebihan, Jaejoong seolah-olah dikejar-kejar mimpi buruk setiap harinya hingga membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu nanar saat tubuhnya mulai terkoyak oleh surga berlumuran dosa yang dilihatnya, Jaejoong memeluk erat punggung telanjang itu untuk mengalirkan rasa bersalah yang selalu saja menderanya setiap kali mereka bercinta. Cinta dalam lingkaran para pendosa...

.

.

"_ANDWEEEE! HYUNG! HYUNG!" Jaejoong menjerit saat dokter menurunkan tubuh kaku yang terlilit tali yang menyambung dengan plafon (langit-langit). Doe eyes kelamnya mengalirkan air bah saat melihat wajah serupa dirinya itu sudah terlihat pucat tidak bernyawa lagi._

_Gantung diri._

_Young Woong mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan cara menggantung dirinya sendiri dengan seutas tali yang tergantung pada plafon kamarnya. _

_Sungguh ironis!_

_Kematian bermandikan dosa bagi seorang pendosa._

_Jung Yoochun dan Kim Junsu pun hanya bisa menangis melihat kondisi tragis putranya yang memang sedikit sakit sejak usianya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Salahkah mereka bila malaikat yang dulu lahir dengan kondisi bersih itu kini jatuh ke dalam kubangan dosa? Atau memang takdirlah yang terlalu kejam hingga mempermainkan mereka seperti ini?_

_Yunho yang melihat mayat adiknya tergolek kaku dan sedang diotopsi oleh pekerja medis itu hanya menatap datar tanpa kasihan dan kesedihan sama sekali, "Akhirnya halangan besar lenyap juga." Gumamnya._

_Jaejoong yang mendengar gumaman sang hyung pun menatap lekat namja yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan binggung._

"_Gwaechana Boo, sekarang Boo Jae hanya milikku!' ucap Yunho, dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong erat seolah-olah tidak mau orang lain mengusiknya._

_._

_._

"Yuuunnnn..." Jaejoong merintih saat tubuhnya dialiri cairan hangat yang dulu pernah membuatnya mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak bernama Jung Changmin. _Doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat sangat jauh dan dingin. Ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa dulu, ketika usianya masih lima belas tahun...

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasakan surga berlumurkan dosa bersama _namja_ bermata musang yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri. Terlalu terlarut dalam kubangan dosa sehingga membuatnya melupakan segalanya, mengabaikan segalanya hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata nyalang yang menatap penuh luka, kebencian dan dendam padanya.

Young Woong...

Young Woong yang lahir lima menit sebelum dirinya, _namja_ yang selalu mandi dan tidur bersamanya sampai usia mereka sepuluh tahun itu selalu dan selalu mencintainya. Jaejoong tahu perasaan Young Woong padanya, bukankah hal semacam itu sudah biasa bagi keluarga pendosa seperti keluarganya? Tentu saja tidak biasa! Ya, tidak biasa... karena Jaejoong tidak pernah membalas perasaan Young Woong kepadanya, hal pertama yang baru terjadi dalam garis keturunan para pendosa itu. Karena yang Jaejoong cintai adalah Yunho, kakak mereka...

Young Woong yang merasa dihianati merasa depresi dan melakukan pemberontakan. Siapa saja yang mendekati Jaejoongnya akan dihajarnya hingga nyaris sekarat. Bahkan terang-terangan Young Woong mengibarkan bendera perangnya pada Yunho yang diabaikan (tidak dipedulikan) oleh _namja_ bermata musang itu hingga kesabaran Young Woong habis.

Terhitung tiga tahun semenjak dirinya memergoki perbuatan kotor kakak dan adik kembarnya untuk pertama kalinya, _namja_ serupa Jaejoong itu memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya diusianya yang menginjak delapan belas tahun.

Menggantung dirinya sendiri...

Seorang pendosa yang mati dengan cara tragis.

"Jangan memikirkan _namja_ lain ketika kau sedang bersamaku, _Boo_." Bisik Yunho. Yunho tidak pernah rela setiap kali _namja_ cantik yang berstatus istrinya itu memikirkan Young Woong. Yunho membenci Young Woong karena menurutnya saudara kembar istrinya itu yang menjadi dalang penyebab Jaejoong menderita _paranoia_ yang sejujurnya sangat mengganggu. Terlebih ketika Yunho baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya yang kadang memakan waktu berminggu-minggu, dihari kepulangannya Jaejoong akan melihat dirinya selayaknya monster menakutkan yang harus dihindari, dan Yunho tidak mau hal itu terus terjadi.

Yunho menikahi Jaejoong lima bulan sejak kematian Young Woong. Terkesan tergesa-gesa memang, tetapi apa boleh buat mengingat saat itu Jaejoong tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Pernikahan penuh dosa berlandaskan dosa yang tidak terampuni, benar-benar pendosa sejati.

"_Appa_ dan _Umma_ kapan pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Selama _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjushi_ berada di sini _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tidak akan pulang. Kau tahu hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik, bukan?" tanya Yunho, diusapnya wajah lelah istri cantiknya itu perlahan-lahan.

Kenapa kedatangan paman dan bibi mereka ke rumah mereka selalu membuat orang tua mereka pergi? Itu karena bibi mereka yang merupakan adik kandung ibu mereka jatuh cinta pada _Appa_ mereka padahal dia sudah memiliki suami. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan orang tua mereka memilih menghindar.

Sungguh keluarga pendosa sejati...

.

.

"_Umma_..." _namja_ berusia lima tahun itu merangkak ke atas pangkuan sang _Umma_ yang sedang duduk diam di balkon kamarnya, menikmati rintik hujan yang turun sejak sore tadi.

Jemari lentik pucat itu mengusap wajah putra tampannya, sekuat daya yang dia punya dalam hati Jaejoong berikrar akan mengakhiri kutukan berdosa itu hanya sampai pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong berharap putra dan bayi yang kini dikandungnya tidak akan mengalami nasib sepertinya dan Yunho. Cukup mereka dan leluhur mereka saja, jangan sampai anak-anak mereka ikut menjadi pendosa seperti mereka.

"Yunie..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm?" sahut _namja_ yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di samping Jaejoong.

"Mari kita pergi dari rumah ini! Aku ingin membangun keluarga kecil kita di rumah yang lebih hangat penuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kita hidup didalam kungkungan sarang pendosa seperti ini. Mari pergi..."

Yunho tersenyum, dikecupnya kening anak dan istrinya penuh cinta, "Mari kita tinggalkan sarang pendosa ini bila _Boo_ Jae menginginkannya... Biar dosa itu tidak bisa menyentuh anak-anak kita selamanya."

Biarlah Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mengalami mimpi buruk itu, biarlah mereka berdua yang terjebur dalam kubangan dosa bersama cinta mereka, biarlah seperti itu adanya... Namun satu hal yang akan Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan sebagai orang tua, mereka tidak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya jatuh kedalam lubang dosa sama seperti mereka, entah bagaimana caranya tapi keduanya berjanji akan melindungi buah hati mereka dari dosa terkutuk itu...

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Sunday, January 12, 2014

3:04:25 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
